


In a Dark World

by lonlygnome



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, The Team - Freeform, don't take the title for granted guys, it's not an angsty thing, or the prompt, sort of a team dynamic study, thoughts on the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy" - F. Scott Fitzgerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dark World

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Almost Human.
> 
> Prompt from thebookofsands on tumblr.

              Take an honest look at the force and what to do most people see?

  Probably the sleek cars, pristine MX's, cases closed and bad guys off the streets.

The cold cases are irrelevant except to those directly involved. Losing someone over the wall kept quiet and chalked up to something else because the last thing they need is is civilians with even more on their minds. The number of cyber-attacks against the precinct kept quiet because people need to think they are safe.

_You think your world is safe?_

They don't see the cracks covered up with snark, the worry clamped down on by sheer will, the stories hidden behind a cold demeanor.

                                                                    _Each of them has a story._

Paul's lucky to be where he is.                                                                                                                    _You know how long the stink takes to wash off?_ It's not exactly like the Academy's a cheap place to be.

Sandra's fought tooth and nail to gain the respect she rightly deserves.                                            _You sure about that Captain?_                                                                                           She never was one to turn down a challenge.

John has a story at home plastered across the news.                                                                              _You cleared his name John._                                                                                       As if anything was everthat simple.

Rudy's a king in the tech world, no matter what.                                                                                          _I was the Aphid._                                                                                                       Someday perhaps someone will recognize that.

Valerie never fit in with the other Chromes.                                                                                                _You know chromes can't become police officers. Right?_ She's never fit in here or there.

Dorian doesn't remember what was there before.                                                                                   _I'm sorry Dorian, those records are sealed._ How can he be sure that this is even him?  


The force has never been a wall, made of square bricks that know their place in the world. It never has been, and it never will be. They're lucky it's a mosaic, jagged edges not quiet meshing together and a common goal the cement holding it all together.  It's not a team, it's not a whole, but they've all gone through hell and came back out fighting

_Ya, I think our world is safe_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to mess with the formatting here, but if you want to see how I originally had it: http://giraffeemeansalottome.tumblr.com/post/79320504428/quote-drabble-thing-show-me-a-hero-and-ill-write


End file.
